


Did you see what I saw?

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-07
Updated: 2004-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before Christmas in Metropolis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you see what I saw?

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when an author with a slashy kinda mind listens to the radio. In other words....so very sorry. Oh yeah slight implied mpreg--very subtle. 

## Did you see what I saw?

by Lex2c

[]()

* * *

Title: Did you see what I saw  
Author:lex2c  
Category: songfic, futurefic, established relationship, humor Spoilers: none  
Rating: G  
Pairing Clark/Lex  
Summary: The night before Christmas in Metropolis. 

* * *

"Wake up, come _on_ ya gotta see this!" Ryan yawned, rubbing a hand through his dark hair and struggling to open his sharp, blue eyes. "Lily what! You're supposed to be in bed. Don't you know Santa won't come in if you're awake." He lectured with all the authority his seven year old voice could muster. 

"I know that." Lily shook her flaming red curls and glared at him, her green eyes flashing. "He's here! Santa! Come in if you want to see `em" 

Ryan grinned throwing off his covers and grabbing his little sister's hand. 

"Stay quiet Ryan-don't wake Papa up." 

The tall boy sighed and hoisted Lily up onto his hip. She was just jealous that he was getting his powers already, he thought floating them both several inches off the floor. Daddy said that if he practiced hard and got all his chores done then maybe Papa would take him flying. Not carrying him like a baby but flying with him high over Metropolis. He could do it too, he was a big boy not like Lily, she was only three. 

Hearing Daddy's voice coming from the living room ahead Ryan stopped, easing Lily to the floor and crouching next to her, peering around the edge of one of Daddy's weird statues. It _was_ him!  
 **SANTA**  
Gleaming black boots,  
red pants, red coat,  
big round belly,  
long white beard,  
red hat.  
It was really, _really_ Santa Claus!  
So why was Daddy kissing him? 
    
    
            I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus
            Underneath the mistletoe last night.
            He didn't see me creep
            Down the hall to have a peep;
            He thought that I was tucked
            Up in my bedroom fast asleep.
    

"Ummf, it's hard to hug you like this." Lex griped struggling to encompass his lover's thickly padded middle. But then he smiled looking up into familiar warm green eyes. "How did everything go?" 

"Great" Clark answered, leaning forward to kiss Lex again. "Everything delivered. All the kids in Metropolis Sick Kids and St. Mary's got a stocking and a stuffed animal. The shelters got toys, blankets, mittens stuff like that." "And that big group home on Elm and Third?" "Nobody saw me but when everyone gets up tomorrow they'll each have a present under the tree." "You're amazing `Santa'" Lex reached under Clarks heavy, white beard to stroke the smooth length of his throat. "This city is lucky to have you." "I'm not the one who filled the warehouse with toys and blankets Lex. And don't forget who taught me to pick locks in the first place remember?" "Leave it to you to make some good of my less than stellar past." Lex chuckled pulling Clark over on to the couch and curling into the shelter of his warm arm. "Did you find a lot of people still out on the street?" "Sadly yeah, I did." Clark sighed trailing kisses over Lex' smooth skull, smiling at the small shiver he caused. "I went through the factory district and Lincoln Ave. You know those abandoned houses? Lots of teens there. I gave out the sleeping bags and coats; food vouchers too. Broke up some wooden flats and packing crates so they could keep warm. I stopped off on Sparks Rd. on my way back and gave out some food vouchers to the..." he cleared his throat, "working ladies and gentlemen." Lex noted his husbands deep blush, "Get many offers?" Clark cleared his throat again, "Santa politely turned them all down. There's only one place he wanted to end up." Lex grinned feeling warm and safe inside and out. " Come on Mr. Claus, we need to get some rest before the kids get up." 

They were coming toward him! Ryan grabbed Lily speeding them both down the hall and into his bed. Lily sighed, snuggling in and dozing off quickly. Ryan struggled to hear anything else that Daddy or Santa said, but the warmth of his sister and the comfort of his bed made his eyes heavy. He had to remember to ask Daddy tomorrow, he told himself as his body gave in to sleep. He had to remember to ask Daddy....why did Santa sound so much like Papa? 
    
    
            Oh, what a laugh it would have been
            If Papa had only seen
            Daddy kissing Santa Claus last night...
    


End file.
